Magic Encounters
by Loveless Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been chosen as the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. But with Hermione finding out her true heritage and trying to manage school and a new boyfriend things might be difficult.
1. Prologue

Hermione jumped up and down. Her Hogwarts letter just came in the mail and she was made the head girl. She ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. She almost fell, face first, on the floor but her dad caught her just in time.

"Hermione what is all the commotion? Jean is trying to take a nap!"

"Sorry daddy. I just got my Hogwarts letter", Hermione said as fast as she could.

"Oh? Did you get it?"

"YESSS", Hermione squealed

"Sweetheart I am so proud of you congratulations! Do you know who got head boy", Thomas asked.

Hermione's smile slipped a little. "No I won't find out until the first. I hope it's someone kind."

"I'm sure he will be. Now go and quietly owl Harry, Ron and Ginny to tell them the news."

"I will. See you later dad."

Hermione was just so happy about this. It was like nothing could, or would go wrong. She didn't know Draco was opening a letter much like hers to see the head boy badge.

* * *

Draco stood at his window as a little barn owl flew closer carrying his Hogwarts letter. He was apprehensive. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts but he wasn't sure how he'd be received by all of them. The owl flew through the window and onto Draco's desk. As he expected it carried his Hogwarts letter. As soon as the letter was untied the owl flew off again. Draco opened it and out fell none other than the head boy badge.

Draco couldn't believe it. He was head boy. Not Potter or Weasel. He, Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, was head boy.

His insides suddenly twisted into knots. If Potter or Weasel hadn't gotten head boy then Granger most certainly got head girl. He groaned and fell on his bed. He would have to share a dorm with Granger. The girl he'd tortured for 6 years. The girl he had somehow developed a crush on during their 3rd year.

He didn't know how it happened. It just did. Well he kind of knew how it happened. It was right after she punched him in the face. The punch had broken his nose meaning he had to go to Madam Pomfrey. When he told her what happened she chuckled a little. It was then he started crushing on Granger.

His crush had only magnified as the years went on. Finally it hit its peak at his trial when she had testified in his favour. He felt he didn't deserve it. He had been so horrible to her. But she sat there and said that even though he could've told Bellatrix that it was Harry he didn't. She left out the part where he stood there and watched her get tortured of course. What surprised him more, though, was that Harry also testified in his and his mother's favour. He did it because she saved his life. She had saved him because he proved that her son was still alive. So Draco was, indirectly, the reason Harry was alive.

Draco didn't know why he didn't try to stop himself from feeling anything for Granger. He just didn't. He wanted her to know but yet was afraid of rejection.

He started packing and then took the floo to Diagon Alley to shop for his books. When he was packed he took out his head boy badge again and looked at it until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up late, as usual on important days. Ginny was adamant about going shopping with her. She got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she nearly fainted. There she was, with straight bluish black hair, pale skin and at least three inches taller. She had also gained at least a cup size and dark purple eyes.

Hermione was freaking out as she ran downstairs.

"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Hermione? Are you okay sweetheart? Why are you screaming like someone broke into the house?"

Hermione's dad turned the corner and his jaw dropped. He walked back to Jean.

"It's time to tell her Jean. She's changed."

"She's, you know, different?"

"Yes, I just heard her scream."

"Oh, well then I'll go get her."

Jean went to go find her daughter. Thankfully she was sitting on the stairs looking scared. Jean didn't know what to do.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"No, mum, I'm not. I look so weird! Why did this happen?"

"Sweetheart you're a Zabini by blood. You're real mother was a childhood friend and when she found out she was having twins she panicked. Having twins was frowned upon in her family and she wanted to protect you so she gave you to me and your father. We've taken care of you ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Didn't you think I would want to know? This is so much to take in. I don't want to go shopping anymore."

"Hermione you have to. Ginny needs to see you like this, and you need Ginny's comfort right now."

Hermione knew her mother was right so she kissed her on the cheek and went to get ready. Ginny was already waiting when she was done and ready to leave. Hermione was silently praying she wouldn't have to explain what happened because she wasn't sure she could.

Ginny ran over as soon as she saw Hermione.

"Are you okay? I mean, are you sure this is you and not some sick joke or prank?"

"Gin, calm down I'm fine just a little freaked out. The only magical person I've been near since the end of the war was three weeks ago. The real reason I look like this is because I'm a Zabini. I am the twin sister of Blaise Zabini. My real mother gave me up because having twins is a big no-no in the Zabini family for some reason so she was afraid that someone would hurt me. My mum is a childhood friend so that's why I was given to them."

"Wow, Hermione… Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, Gin, it means I'm a pureblood and I can rub it in Malfoy' ferret like face."

"Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking. Hermione… what if you're… betrothed to Malfoy? Pureblood families normally do that."

"Pureblood families stopped doing that about forty years ago. Plus I was given up at birth so there is no way it could've happened."

"Wow, you're lucky. So to celebrate, let's do some shopping!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and spun on the spot, apparating them to the alley between a mall and restaurant. They walked out to the front entrance of the mall and walked straight to a really awesome boutique that always had the best clothes.

"I don't know what to pick! I've lost weight and grown taller because of the transformation", Hermione's voice was cracking with worry as she said this.

"Hermione, you should calm down. You are beautiful. It doesn't matter that you probably dropped three dress sizes."

"Thanks Gin, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend before grabbing several shirts and dresses and running to try them on.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was going insane. He had felt it the moment his sister had been revealed and he still didn't know who it was. He had asked his mother to let him go find her but she told him it might scare her if he did. She was right. He knew that, but it didn't stop him from wanting to go find her.

He knew that the longer they were apart the more he would want to find her and the harder he would try to find her.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaise came up with a solution. "Mother, I need to go shopping. Would it be okay if I shopped in muggle London?"

"Of course darling, you may stay out shopping all day. Although, you should take Draco with you, his mother has been trying to get him out of the house all week."

"I will floo to Draco's as soon as I'm ready, thank you mother."

"You're welcome, Blaise. I almost forgot your father is not coming home tonight so dinner will be at 7 o'clock instead."

"I wouldn't dare miss it. Have a wonderful day."

* * *

Draco jumped out of his skin when Blaise popped out of his fire place.

"Holy shit; Blaise are you trying to kill me?"

"Oops, sorry Draco; I didn't mean to scare you like that. I should have flooed ahead huh?"

"Yes, that would have been very nice."

"Now, now, Draco you know you are my only friend. Plus I'm going to make it up to you. Remember my little sister? Well I am going to find her today and I want you to come with me."

"You, want me", Draco said pointing between Blaise and himself, "To help you find your sister. I guess I'll go. What excuse are you using?"

"I told my mum that we were going to go shopping in muggle London."

"That makes sense. Let me go ask my mum real quick."

Draco took the stairs two at a time. He was thinking Narcissa would be in the study right now. As usual, he wasn't wrong.

"Hey mum, Blaise is here and wants to know if I can go shopping in muggle London with him."

"Darling, you know you don't have to ask but of course you may. You just have to remember that dinner is at seven tonight, okay?"

"Yes, mum, I understand."

"Good, now go have fun with Blaise and don't come back before you have at least three new outfits."

"Yes, mother", Draco said while shaking his head. He walked down the hallway and took the stairs, again, two at a time. He was going too fast and almost ran into the wall after he finished coming down the stairs. Thankfully his seeker reflects kicked in and he swerved and ran into his door instead.

Blaise jumped as he heard Draco collide with the door.

"Oi, mate is that you?"

"Mmf, yes it's me."

"What the hell happened", said Blaise after opening the door.

"I was moving too fast so I almost ran into the wall so I swerved and ran into the door instead."

"Because running into the door is a much better alternative the running into the wall."

Draco snorted, "Actually yes it is much better than running into the wall."

"Whatever you say, Draco. Did she say you could come with?"

"Yes, Blaise, she said yes. Now I'm going to go get read-." Blaise cut Draco off as he muttered a quick clean up spell on him to save time.

"All done, can we leave now?"

"Yes, oh impatient one, we can go find your precious sister."

Blaise flipped Draco's back off as he walked towards the floo.

"Are we flooing to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That makes the most sense, so yes let's go there first."

Draco went first and was quickly followed by Blaise. They stepped out onto the street after greeting Tom with a wave. They turned and walked to the nearest mall. Blaise twin sense was going nuts. He could tell she was there and had to control himself from running. Draco could tell he was having issues and put a hand on his shoulder to gently restrain him. They exchanged looks as they walked into the mall and Blaise pointed to the nearest boutique. They walked in and saw a familiar red head sitting by the changing rooms waiting for someone to step out. Just as they started walking towards her, the girl in the room came out and both boys were stunned at what they saw. Blaise was having an even harder time controlling himself as he walked forward.

Hermione looked up from her conversation with Ginny and saw the boys walking towards her. She dropped her jaw in surprise and found herself fighting to control the urge to run to the boys that had made her life hell for six years.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn't help but stare. She had been talking to Ginny when Blaise and Draco had walked in the store. She found herself trying to control the urge to run to Blaise and hug him. She knew why but it didn't mean she was going to accept it. He and his friend had made her life hell for six years. That was not something you could just forgive.

She noticed him starting to walk towards her, his body shaking with the control to not run to her and hug her.

She in turn was trying to keep her arms by her side. She had the strangest urge to lift them and walk to her brother and give him a hug as well. That was unacceptable. 'Come on Hermione. Pull yourself together. This is stupid you shouldn't be trying to hug this person even if they are technically your twin brother. He called you names for six years.'

Suddenly she heard someone cough. Shaking off her thoughts she noticed that Blaise had stopped a few feet away from her. She blinked a few times shocked by the closeness of them. She had never been close to him before and there was a good reason why. They had never been friends. He had never given her reason to hit him unlike the ferret currently standing in the doorway.

"Would it be correct of me to assume, that because Ginny is here you are Hermione", Blaise asked softly unsure of what was going to happen.

"Nope, our mother did such a good job at disguising me I lived as Harry Potter for the last 18 years and Ginny brought me here to teach me how to shop for girl clothes. You can only imagine how surprised I was at finding myself as a girl this morning", Hermione said almost laughing at the look of horror on Blaise' face, "Yes it's Hermione you twit! Who else would it be?"

Blaise' face had lit up at the use of sarcasm. She was so much like their father. He just wanted to pull her into a hug but managed to restrain himself.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure before I made a fool out of myself, but apparently I still managed to."

"Is that supposed to surprise me? You hang out with the ferret. Of course you can still make a fool of yourself."

"Well I'm feeling the love back here. Blaise would you mind getting on with this", Draco sneered behind Blaise.

"Malfoy", Ginny said threateningly, "If you do not shut up, as soon as we get back to wizarding London I will use my bat bogey hex on you."

"Weaselette, somehow I managed to miss you sitting there. I don't really know how with your flaming hair and all."

"Malfoy, I swear, if you don't leave us alone we will not hesitate to hex you once we're away from the muggles."

"Hermione", Blaise started, "I have something to tell you. You know that you're a Zabini and that twins weren't allowed while our grandparents were alive. What you may not know is that our mother gave you a different name. As a Zabini your name is really Aria. The Granger's named you Hermione, not us. To me you are my sister, Aria, the girl I made fun for six years. Every time I made fun of you because of your blood I was wrong. You aren't a mud blood; you're my pure blood sister. I am so sorry for everything. I should have tried to get to know you before making fun of you. Please, because you are my sister, forgive me."

"So, you're saying that if I went with you to Zabini manner everyone would call me Aria? That's cool I've always liked music. Thank you Blaise, really, your apology is much appreciated. I forgive you. You are family to me and I wouldn't want to be even more separated than we already are. It will take me a while to truly accept this and be able to tell you I love you, but I will not let the past get in the way of the future."

"Are we done with the love scene", Ginny asks looking between Hermione and Blaise. "I would like to get some shopping done."

"I don't know about Blaise, but I have said all I need to say here and would love to go back to shopping. They could join us if they want. I'll even be civil towards Malfoy."

"Malfoy", Ginny said, "Would you like to join us for shopping. I bet your mum gave you an amount of clothes to buy."

"Well Weasley, Gran- I mean Zabini, I would be delighted to join you for shopping."

"Well then", Hermione said with a huge grin on her face, "What are we waiting for? We have some shopping to do!"


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ginny grabbed the boys and made them sit there while they tried on clothes. Ginny was extremely happy because she had seen several outfits she had wanted to try on, but couldn't because Hermione was still trying things on. Every time she walked out she could see Blaise' breathe hitch. She was confused by it. He had never even looked at her and now every time she walked out of the changing room he was practically drooling.

"Hermione", Ginny said, "Do you see you Blaise practically drooling every time I walk out?"

"Actually, I do. I think he likes you, Gin."

"What? He can't like me. I'm with Harry. A person liking me isn't allowed. Harry would kill them."

"Why are you freaking out so badly?"

"I just want more friends. But if Blaise likes me I can't be his friend Harry would kill him."

"Ginny he can't kill him if you're his friend."

"Yes he can."

"He will do anything to keep you happy. If that means not killing him then he won't."

"I don't know Hermione."

"Well I do and if he does end up killing Blaise, he will end up in his own personal hell set up by me."

"You'd do that?"

"I would."

"Oi", a voice called that Hermione recognized as Draco, "We are here to shop not sit in changing rooms gossiping."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Draco", Hermione called back.

"I don't wear knickers."  
"Ooh that's right. You wear panties", Hermione said with a smirk as she walked out.

'Ouch that kind of hurt me. I can't show her that though', Draco thought. "Well if I wear panties, what do you wear?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Is that an offer?"

"No, Draco it isn't. Well it isn't for you."

"You wound me with your disdain."

"Ha, well then, at least you aren't imperturbable."

"I guess I'm not."

Blaise and Ginny stood watching the exchange in awe. Neither had expected their best friends to get along so well. The two people who had every right to hate each other were making fun of each other like they had been friends for years. It was driving them absolutely barmy to watch.

* * *

After they spent what seemed like hours in the one boutique (which was only half an hour) they moved on to a store the guys had wanted to go to. As the guys changed they held a very important conversation.

"Blaise, mate, do you want to die?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny is spoken for. Harry would kill you if he found out that you were drooling over his girl."

"I know he would. I just can't help it. She's so beautiful and sweet and funny."

"I get that mate, but you need to pull it together."

"I will, Draco. I promise I will."

"Good, you're like my brother I can't lose you."

"Aw, Draco, if I didn't know you better I would say you had emotions."

"If I didn't know you better I would say you were learning how to tell a joke."

"Touché."

"Boys", shouted Ginny, "Get your cute butts out here so we can decide whether or not you have fashion sense."

Blaise' mind shut down after that comment. 'She thinks I have a cute butt. Maybe she'll break up with Potter. No, that's stupid. She would never break up with him for you. You didn't even help them during the Battle of Hogwarts.'

Blaise stepped out of the changing room and looked in the mirror.

"Oi, turn around. I can't see if you look good with your arse to me."

Blaise smirked, "There's nothing wrong with you staring at my arse Weasley."

"Well to me there is. I have a boyfriend."

"What Potter doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Zabini just turn around so I can tell you that you look horrendous."

"Why must you automatically assume that I don't look good", Blaise said in a mock hurt tone.

"Well, yes, because no one besides my boyfriend will ever look good to me."

"No one besides me and Aria will ever know you said otherwise."

Ginny looked shocked and then realized he had a point. No one else was close enough to hear what she told him. She deliberated. She could tell him he looked good, or she could tell him he was ugly. She was epically confused by all of this.

"Well then turn around moron."

Blaise turned around slowly and Ginny stopped breathing. He was drop dead, absolutely gorgeous. She was speechless.

"Ginny? I would prefer to hear something instead of gurgling noises."

"Oh, um, yeah, you look good."

"Good? Is that all you have to say? Well, I am extremely hurt by that."

"What I meant to say was you look extremely pretty."

Blaise looked shocked, as in utterly and completely shocked. He had not expected that. He had expected a compliment not a witty jab at his self-esteem. All the girls he had hung out with always told him how hot and sexy he was. But Ginny, she was different. If he wanted to woo her he would have a challenge.

"Pretty? That's all you have to say? I'm hurt by your words."

"Oh, stop being a baby."

"Not until you apologize", Blaise said pouting.

"Well, I guess you are going to be a bay for a really long time."

"You really won't apologize?"

"No, I won't, because as far as I am concerned, I said nothing to apologize for."

Blaise was extremely surprised. She wasn't falling for his shit like all the other girls. It was kind of scary to him. He didn't know what she would say next because she was entirely unpredictable.

"Aw look at that. I made ickle Blaisey speechless."

Blaise opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by none other than Harry Potter walking in to find his girlfriend.

"Gin! There you are. I've been looking for you for ages!"

"Hi Harry. How are you, love?"

"I'm good-"

"Well as fun as this has been, I must leave. Weasley, Potter, have a nice evening. I need to go find Draco and Hermione."

"Bye Blaise. You know you can call me Ginny, right? I'll see you on the trip for school supplies."

Blaise turned and left her with Harry.

"What the fuck was that," Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"That was me saying good bye to a friend after a day of shopping."

"I thought you went with Hermione."

"I did. Blaise and Draco found us and they joined us. Blaise is going to find Draco now."

"How did they know you were here? Are you cheating on me?"

"I don't know how they found us. No I'm not cheating on you! How dare you ask me that? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Gin! It just looks really suspicious that you were helping Blaise pick out clothes."

"Whatever, Harry. Let's go home. I'll owl Hermione later."

"Okay, Ginny."

With that the couple left the store leaving Hermione to deal with Draco.


	6. Chapter 5

After they were all done shopping Hermione and the boys went their separate ways until their trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Hermione went and Blaise and Draco went to Zabini manor. They were all exhausted after their five hour shopping trip.

Hermione walked into her room and set all of her bags down. She then flicked her wand at the bags to put her clothes away. She was conflicted. She had a lot of fun with Draco today but she was afraid it was all a joke. She decided she would take a nap and think about all that later.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zabini Manor….

"So, are you regretting the shopping trip", Blaise asked Draco.

"No I don't regret it. I loved hanging out with your sister and Ginny. They are both really nice to forgive us."

"Yea they are. I already love my sister like she has been with me my whole life. It doesn't hurt that Ginny is good looking too.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to ask Blaise if he could hang out with Aria more but didn't want to make him upset. Aria was really nice to him and he wanted to get to know her better. He knew it probably took a lot for her to forgive them both but she did it anyways. 'If she wasn't so nice it wouldn't be like this. Although she's now really hot because of the change. Not that she wasn't hot before. Even when she was the bushy-haired know-it-all she was really hot. She just seems so kissable.

Draco would never admit it to his best mate, but he really wanted to get to know her better. She is Blaise' sister, which by extension makes her pure blood and totally okay to date in his parents eyes. He knew that shouldn't be what holds him back. He is an adult if his parents disown him, oh well. He would manage, even, dare he say it, get a job.

He had just managed to shake himself out of his thoughts when Blaise finished his thought.

"Huh", was Draco's extremely intelligent response.

"Were you listening, mate" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Not really no, sorry."

"You were thinking about her weren't you? You were thinking about my sister!"

"Mate, calm down please. Yes, I was thinking about Aria. She was so sweet while we shopped I can't help it."

"I love your definition of sweet. She picked on you the whole time."

"Which is any different from how Ginny treated you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you came in to find me and Aria you were dejected. I could only assume Potter had showed up to take his girlfriend home."

"Damn, you know me to well, mate."

"Well, when you can't stay away from me for more than two days that happens", Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say mate."

"Blaise it's almost seven you should leave."

"Crap you're right. Thanks for coming today."

"You're welcome and by the way you owe me for this."

"Whatever you say, Draco. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Blaise."

Later Draco fell asleep and dreamt of Hermione.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone! I realize I haven't put a disclaimer in so here it is. I am NOT JKR and everything you recognize is hers! I warn you now that this chapter is not my favourite in the least. I will leave it up to you to decide on whether you liked it or not so here it is.**

* * *

Hermione woke the next day with a smile. Her dream had been absolutely fantastic. As she lay in bed she closed her eyes and quickly brought the dream to the front of her memories.

_'Hermione was in a clearing by a stream. Behind her there was a noise. Because she had been well trained, her wand was drawn and pointing in the direction of the noise. But before she could cast any hexes he walked out of the trees. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"_

_"I don't know Granger. I thought you would know."_

_"Why would you think that", Hermione asked stunned._

_"Well this is your dream. You seem to have brought me here somehow. Or I wanted to see you."_

_"Why would you want to see me? I thought you hated me", she said astonished that he would admit to wanting to see her._

_"Well you probably don't know this but the Malfoy line has a small amount of Veela blood in it that seems to have reared its head in me. I came into my inheritance when I turned 19 and I have to find my mate before I turn 21. I have 2 years to find my mate."_

_"But Malfoy, what does this have to do with me? I may be a Zabini but my real mother hasn't even acknowledged me yet."_

_"Ah, well that is her problem isn't it? She has no idea what she is missing with not meeting you."_

_Hermione leaned against the nearest tree trying to comprehend what Draco was telling her. It seemed like he was telling her that he liked having her around. Or he at least liked knowing her._

_"But why do I need to know about you being a Veela? Are you trying to tell me I'm your mate or something?"_

_"I don't know if you're my mate because we haven't spent enough time together", Draco said as if talking to a small child._

_"There is absolutely no need to talk to me like that Malfoy", an offended Hermione said. "Do you want me to be your mate?"_

_"I wouldn't mind if you are and my mother wouldn't be able to complain about it as you are a pureblood now."_

_"So it still comes down to blood? If I was to be your mate and I was still Muggle-born you would have thrown a fit?"_

_Draco cursed inwardly at his stupidity. He had completely forgotten that she was still sensitive about her upbringing._

_"Shit, no Hermione, it wouldn't be an issue", Draco tried to cover. "Well for me it wouldn't be an issue. Despite the war being over and Potter having testified in her favour, mother is still having issues coming to terms with the new regime."_

_"Oh, okay then Malfoy. But tell me if you have an issue with me please. I cannot stand when people talk about me behind my back."_

_"I will, I promise."_

_They stood there looking at each other waiting for someone to speak. Draco leaned forward and pressed his hand into Hermione's cheek. Unexpected to both of them, Hermione leaned into the gesture as if pulling comfort from it. Draco leaned closer to Hermione and caught of whiff of her vanilla and honey scent. He took a deep breath and realized that it was the scent he had caught when Slughorn had started the NEWT level potions class. It hit him then that Hermione/Aria was his mate. _

_Before Draco could lean any closer he felt himself being shaken awake by someone. He slowly pulled his hand from Hermione's face in a soft caress. _

_"Until I see you again Aria", he whispered.'_

Hermione couldn't help but smile after reliving it. Even though there was that instance of 'maybe he really hasn't changed' she loved what had happened in the dream. She had wanted to kiss him. She had wanted him to kiss her. But dreams don't work that way. He was woken up before he could kiss her. When he had leaned in close, she had smelt the freshly mown grass and spearmint that she remembered from the first lesson ever taught by Slughorn. She giggled and realized without a doubt she was attracted to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N Please understand that I suck at dreamscapes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. Please review I would love to hear some feedback.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back ladies and gents how was that for a little surprise. I feel like the whole Hermione is really a Zabini twist wasn't enough so I added the Draco is really a Veela twist. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and will enjoy this one just as much. Remember I am not JKR so I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Draco woke up the same day and realized his life was about to get a lot harder than he wanted it to be. He quickly got ready for his day and went to find his mother. As he expected she was already in the study having had her breakfast delivered there.

"Good morning, mother. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Draco? Is this about your mate", Narcissa responded trying and kind of succeeding in hiding her excitement.

"Actually it is mother. You know the shopping trip I took with Blaise yesterday?"

"Yes, yes I remember. What does that have to do with your mate?"

"Well while we were shopping we ran into Ginevra Weasley and Aria Zabini a.k.a. Hermione Granger. Last night I dreamt about Aria and we almost kissed. It was a mutual dream mother. I can't have a mutual dream with anyone but my mate."

Narcissa was surprised. It was an emotion that she wasn't used to.

"Do you think she will accept being your mate?"

"Yes I do she was very receptive of the dream and myself. While we were shopping it felt like I had known her for years and had never said a mean word to her. It was an amazing feeling mother", Draco rambled on. "I can see this working out mother. I can see her walking down the aisle in the beautiful white dress. I can see her carrying my children. I will have plenty of time to work on wooing her at school because she is head girl."

Narcissa looked at him with a smile on her face. She had never seen him get this excited over anything, not even a new broom. She was happy that her son had finally found his mate even if it had only been a month since he came into his Veela inheritance. Veela's were naturally excitable creatures when they found their mate so her son's response didn't surprise her in the least.

Narcissa distinctly remembered how Lucius had approached her when he found out she was his mate. He had the biggest smile as he walked toward her in the school hallway. He walked up and grabbed her up in a passionate kiss that put them both in detention for a week. Suddenly a question hit her.

"Um, Draco how did you and Blaise know where Miss Weasley and Miss Zabini were?"

Draco blanched. If he told then his mother would tell Mrs. Zabini and Blaise would get in trouble. If he didn't tell he would get in trouble. He deliberated over his options and finally made a decision.

"Blaise felt it when Aria was revealed. He was practically going insane knowing that his sister was out there and he didn't know who she was. So he asked his mum if we could go shopping in muggle London. When we got there he followed his senses to a boutique and then we shopped as a group."

To Narcissa it was clear that her son was worried about telling her this. She knew that he was aware of her friendship with Blaise' mother and as such would probably inform her of this. But in her mind she decided that this was one thing that she would not mention at their weekly tea meetings.

"Don't worry Draco. This is something that won't be mentioned at the weekly tea", Narcissa said with a smile.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He did not want to explain to his best mate how his mum knew that we found his sister without her permission.

"Thank you mother, I was not looking forward to explaining how his mum knew."

"I figured that would be something you were worried about. Don't worry about it darling. Everything will be fine in the end."

Narcissa looked at her son and saw him fidgeting. She realized he was having a hard time staying away from his mate.

"Draco, darling, why don't you go to Hermione's muggle parents and ask to take her out on a date?"

"I can't go mother. They probably hate me."

"Why would you think that", asked Narcissa.

"Well, Hermione has probably told them about the first six years of school."

Narcissa realized what he meant.

"Oh my poor darling, I'm sure if you apologize they will accept you."

Draco looked down dejectedly. "I don't know mum. Her parents are muggles. They probably won't respond favorably."

"Well darling", Narcissa started cheerfully, "you won't know until you try."

Draco nodded and pondered his options. He quickly decided that if he wanted to take Hermione out he needed to do something the Weasel wouldn't do. He couldn't take her to Flourish and Blotts or even to a muggle bookstore, that would be too obvious. He needed something different. Something she would enjoy. Suddenly it hit him.

"If you would excuse me mother I need to make a call."

"Of course darling, please tell Mrs. Weasley I said hello."

"I will mother. I hope you have a good morning."

He quickly walked back to his bedroom to make his floo call to Ginny.


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the ninth installment of Magic Encounters. This is definitely going a lot faster now that I am not in school or working. I hope you enjoy.**

**I realize this is a quick one right after the other update but I feel bad that I haven't updated for a long time and I owe my readers something to read.**

* * *

"Malfoy, what do you want" asked Fred.

"I need to talk to your sister. Is she here?"

"Yes, she is helping mum in the kitchen. Do you want to come through?"

"I don't mean to impose."

"Don't worry about it, mate. Mum will be thrilled to have someone new to faun over."

"Okay then, I guess I'll come over."

"Great, just let me get out of the way."

As soon as Fred was out of the way Draco quickly passed through the fire place and into the Burrow. As Draco had never been friendly with the Weasley's, he was not expecting their house to be as extensive as it was. It was obvious to his aristocratic eye that the house had been continuously added on to as the family grew. There were seven bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, the outhouse, and the shed. He was quickly dragged unceremoniously into the kitchen where the person he was looking for was currently standing.

Molly Weasley had been baking with her daughter when the floo had gone off. Hearing Fred shout that he would get it let her continue teaching her daughter those special baking skills that made most men fall over drooling. She was surprised when Fred pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked in with the Malfoy heir behind him.

"Hello, Draco. How are you dear?"

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm fine and please call me Molly."

"Of course, Molly, I do need to speak to Ginny real quick though. I have an issue I feel she has the solution to."

"Well, go along then. Figure out your problems."

Draco and Ginny walked out into the back yard.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I came because I want to take Hermione out on a date. I figured taking her to a bookstore or library was out of the question because it would be obvious. I want to take her some place special. Some place Ron wouldn't have taken her."

"Why are you trying so hard? What makes you think she'll just go out with you?"

"We had a mutual dream. I am a Veela and the only way for me to have a mutual dream is with my mate. She is my mate that is why this is important."

Ginny was completely astonished by the revelations. Why had Hermione kept this to herself? She was her best friend for Pete's sake. She should have been told first thing!

"Okay so basically you need to do something special so you won't be considered unimaginative? That's easy. You need to put together a picnic for her. When you do you need to have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, watermelon and coca cola to take with you. Those are her favorites. Go to a park by the Thames. It's really pretty this time of year. You also need to wear casual clothing. You are going to be sitting in grass not a fancy restaurant. Hermione is a picnic pro so be prepared."

"Ginny you are a lifesaver. I know I have 2 years to woo her but its best to get a head start. I will get everything ready."

Draco turned to leave but turned at last minute and pulled Ginny into a hug. He was ecstatic and didn't care he wasn't using the proper decorum suitable for his status. He was going to see his mate and take her on a date that would hopefully get the ball rolling.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this latest installment. I'm happy I've been able to get these out as fast as I have.**


End file.
